<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by Bolkonskiy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064775">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolkonskiy/pseuds/Bolkonskiy'>Bolkonskiy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lagoon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Translation on English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolkonskiy/pseuds/Bolkonskiy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun shone brightly over Roanapurand fluffy clouds floated. Chang and Balalaika were lying on the sofa in an embrace, talking casually. Now he wasn't the boss of the Triad, and she wasn't the head of the "Moscow" Hotel. They were just people, who loved each other and wanted to remember every moment they spent together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balalaika/Bai Ji-Shin Chang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565372">Morning</a> by J. White.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining brightly over Roanapur. It generously shared its warmth with all the abodes of the criminal city, deftly making its way even to the most secret corners. Fluffy white clouds floated across the deep blue sky, occasionally obscuring the celestial body.</p>
<p>When the head of the Hong Kong triad branch woke up from the particularly annoying sunlight, he satisfied stretched. This day promised to be one of the best in the last few months, because it began with the fact that Chang for once had a good night's sleep. Turning over to find Sophie sleeping next to him, he was disappointed to find that the other half of the bed was empty. And judging by the cold sheet, it had been empty for a long time. Quickly rising, Chang went in search of the one who just a couple of hours ago had left long, thin marks on his back.</p>
<p>I didn't have to go far. The culprit of his pleasantly aching back was found sitting in the living room and diligently typing something on a laptop. Going to the sofa and leaning on its back, Chang said: </p>
<p>“Either today is my last day and God has decided to give me a parting gift, or I am still sleeping and dreaming the most beautiful of dreams. Whatever it is, I'm willing to do anything to keep it going.“ </p>
<p>“Everything?” Balalaika asked without looking up from her work.</p>
<p> “And even more.” deftly jumping over the back, Wai San landed exactly behind the woman, and, without wasting time, took her in his arms. </p>
<p>“Not every day you stay to work at home. Was there an idiot, who decided to blow up your office? Or is it some Russian holiday that requires you to stay at home?” </p>
<p>“Neither.” the blonde replied, still looking at the documents that were flashing on the screen. </p>
<p>“Give me another ten minutes.” </p>
<p>“As you say.”</p>
<p>But ten minutes passed, fifteen, and the Russian didn't plan to finish, she open and closing new folders and files. All this time, Chang sat behind the Balalaika, holding her gently from the back. When the clock on the laptop counted down twenty minutes of agonizing waiting, he could not stand it. Gently touching his lips to the scar on her neck, the man drew a string of kisses up to her collarbone and was about to make the same way back, when a soft half-moan half-sigh sounded in his ear.</p>
<p>“Wai San.”</p>
<p>“Mmm?” </p>
<p>“I'm actually working.” </p>
<p>“Am I bothering you?” </p>
<p>“Your cock prevent me, which is resting on my lower back.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, nothing I can do about it.” he finally pulled away from her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“It's not my fault, that you're so beautiful.” </p>
<p>“Pervert...” she hissed back in exasperation. </p>
<p>But the flush on her cheeks told, that his words were still pleasant to her. After all, she was an extraordinary woman at heart, but she was still a woman. A woman, who had suffered too much. A woman, who was denied the chance of a normal life. When he thought about all that she had been through, he felt a surge of rage inside him. He wanted to personally, as painfully as possible, kill those, who were involved in what she had been through.</p>
<p>But all Chang could do was hold her close when she had nightmares. Kiss the tears from her eyes and keep repeating that everything is good, that everything is over. And in the morning to pretend that nothing happened. He had promised. Promised that he would never ask her questions about her past. </p>
<p>“We are with you here and now, so why darken this time with the ghosts of the past?”- so Balalaika told him, after she took a promise from him. And Chang kept his word to her. But at times like this, when Sophie sat so relaxed and trusting in his arms and allowed him to kiss the roughened scars, there was a real fire inside of him, a burning tenderness for this woman and a fierce anger toward everyone who hurt her. The sound of his own name startled him.</p>
<p>“Wai. Wai. Chang Wai San, are you even listening to me?!” </p>
<p>“Huh? Did you say something? I was just thinking and…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I noticed. Can you tell me, what you've been thinking so hard about for the last couple of minutes, while I've been talking to myself?” </p>
<p>“Oh, baby, you don't want to know…” a sly grin spread across Mr. Chang's face. </p>
<p>In response, the Balalaika just rolled her eyes. Closing the laptop cover and putting it aside, she turned around and settled more convenient in the man's knees. </p>
<p>“What did you do to me in your depraved fantasies that I shouldn't know about?” the woman asked, wrapping her arms around Wai San's neck. </p>
<p>“Nothing you don't like.” his hands moved to her hips.</p>
<p>“Self-confidence you not borrow...” blond eyebrow mockingly arched, and lips folded in a languid grin.</p>
<p>Thin fingers dug into the dark hair at the nape of his neck and pulled the Triad boss's head down for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Can you prove it?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, he covered her mouth with his lips. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The sun shone brightly over Roanapurand fluffy clouds floated. Chang and Balalaika were lying on the sofa in an embrace, talking casually. Now he wasn't the boss of the Triad, and she wasn’t the head of the “Moscow” Hotel. They were just people, who loved each other and wanted to remember every moment they spent together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just a translator, nothing more...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>